Godfather
by Yugato
Summary: Olivarry week 2017 Day 1 – Dark AU. I made a Godfather form 1972 in universe of Arrow. Characters are OOC because of movie's plot. I was trying fit them as the best I could. Oliver never had been wanting to be involved into his father's business. Don't get him wrong, he loved them the most, but mafia's world wasn't exactly for him. And here he was.


Oliver never had been wanting to be involved into his father's business. The great Robert Queen. Don't get him wrong, he loved him and his family the most, but mafia's world wasn't exactly for him. And here he was, sitting at his sister's wedding. He is happy for her, really, but still has mixed feelings for her husband. But what can he say, he doesn't live here long enough, some time ago he came back from war, he doesn't know this man well yet. Oliver was trying to focus on wedding reception, but he couldn't help and saw how men, one after one, go to his father's office. Pleading and begging for help undoubtedly. The head of Family won't refuse on his daughter's wedding after all.

"Ollie? Are you even listening to me?" Asked the man who was sitting opposite to him. His beautiful smile and amused tone snapped Oliver form his thoughts.

"Yeah, yes, of course."

"Really? What did I say?"

"Hm, you… I…Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What was that?"

"Oh, don't worry, it was nothing important. Probably I babbled anyway, like always." Barry giggled at him and continue "I am more interested what you have in mind. Usually you don't space out like this. So… What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Oliver replied quickly, too quickly.

"Ollie." Barry whined.

"I just, I was wondering what they want from my father."

"What do you mean?"

"No Sicilian can refuse any request on his daughter's wedding day. He is a very respected man. The Godfather."

"Oh? That explains why there are so many people."

"We have…. Big family."

"Em, Ollie?"

"Mhm?"

"That man over there is talking to himself. See that scary guy over there?"

"He's a very scary guy."

"Who is he? What's his name?"

"His name is Floyd Lawton **.** He helps my father out sometimes."

"Oh wait! Ollie, he's coming over here!"

Then another man in a black suit approached them.

"Hey! You look terrific!" The man said with big grin looking at Oliver's military uniform.

Oliver turned back to Barry and said "My brother John Diggle, Barry Allen"

"Your father's been asking for you" Diggle whispered to Oliver and then turned to Barry and said with kind smile "Very nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you." Barry replied with his big smile. "I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I would never say that he's your brother" Barry said to Oliver when Diggle left.

"Oh, my brother Tommy when was a kid found John Diggle in the street. He had no home, so my father took him in. He's been with us ever since. He's a good lawyer. Not a Sicilian. I think he's going to be _consigliere._ "

"What's that?"

"That's a, like a counsellor, an advisor. Very important for the family. You like your lasagnes?" Oliver added looking at Barry's second almost empty plate making him blush adorably and nod. The youngest man of Queen looked around at playing people. They danced, they sang, had a really good time. Children were running everywhere and small ladies were dancing on floor with adult standing on men's feet and swinging. Heads of _Famiglie_ were sitting at table in deep conversations. In moments like this one Oliver let himself forget about true behind this. About intimidations and murders. Like they were normal Italian family.

"This is so beautiful. Your tradition, I mean. There are so many people and everyone have a fun. Our culture, um, my culture doesn't have a wedding like this." Barry said to him surprising him second time in five minutes, that bad sign. Oliver looked in his love's green eyes. He could just stay there, these eyes and their owner were his everything. Then they heard a _Che La Luna Mezzo Mare_ sung by his mother. For sure they have been asking her to this for a long time.

"What's that?" younger man asked.

"A traditional song called in English _There's the moon in the middle of the sea_. I see they managed to convince my mother to sing it. Solo no less."

"Nice!"

The old man joined to song on the scene. Barry was about to say something more when girl's screaming with _I love you_ s. Then they saw Wintergreen. After greeting he agreed to sing kind of ballade for the bride.

"You never told me you know Billy Wintergreen!"

"Sure. You want to meet him?"

"Great! Oh, well. Sure."

"My father helped him with his career."

"He did? How?"

"Let's listen to this song."

"Oliver… Please, Ollie. Tell me."

"… When Billy Wintergreen was starting out, he was signed to personal service contract with a big bandleader. And as his career got better and better, he wanted to get out of it. Billy is my father's godson and my father went to see this bandleader. He offered him $ 10,000 to let Billy go, but the bandleader said no. So the next day my father went to see him, but this time with Floyd Lawton. Within an hour, he signed a release for a certified check of $ 1,000. "

"How did he do that?"

"My father made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"What was that?"

"Floyd Lawtonheld a gun to his head and my father said that either his brains or his signature would be on the contract." Oliver watched as the big smile on Barry face slowly disappeared. "That's a true story." And after a moment of silence between them, he added "That's my family, Bear. It's not me." He took Barry's hand in his and put on his own lap in a comforting gesture. Barry's smile came back, not that big like before though. Some time has passed and came to family photo where Oliver managed to convince Barry to take a part of it.

* * *

After party Oliver had a quiet and simple life with Barry. Even experience, he took from Pacific War didn't bother him much. He always had Barry on his side. The winter came. Barry begins his happy and cute self, bought presents everyone for Christmas. But it seems life like this isn't for member of Italian _Famiglia_. Barry and Oliver left for date late evening. They were middle of the discussion and tense each other when Barry noticed a newspaper with Mister Queen on the front page and headline _Robert Queen feared murdered._ Oliver froze, holding a daily. _They don't say if is he dead or alive._ Then he ran off to the first telephone booth.

Oliver came to the home. There were a lot of people, but there was silent as well. One of friend welcomed him and sent to his brothers telling his mother is with father in hospital. He gave Oliver good news too, Robert Queen survived and he may pull through. Oliver let relived sigh and the shock finally left him. When they've all been sitting planning next move, one of them pulled out a list of names. Oliver asked if they were going to kill those people. Well, probably yes. Tommy just said "Stay out of it." So, yes, definitely. He was asked to call Lawton, he tried, but without success. A little bit of reassuring, he got from Dig when said Oliver should stay out of business, which was alright, really, all he cares right now was his father's well being. When he was dialling a telephone number for second time, the pack came. It was Floyd's bulletproof vest with fishes meaning Floyd Lawton was dead.

Oliver was sitting outside on a bench. Of course, something had to happen. They are going have war against Ghul and Merlyn for sure. Hell, probably the rest of Five Families going to join to war against Queen. That means he was going to say goodbye to live with Barry. How could he do that? He was going to break his lover's heart. He is happy right now. Oliver doesn't want to change his life, but what choice he have? Like this Barry will be safe and that is the most important. The truth is he can't stay out the business. They tried to kill his father for God's sake! The Slade's voice calling him broke Oliver out his thoughts. Damn, he had to stop zone out like this, like right now.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, turning to friend.

"You have a phone call."

"Who's that?" Oliver asked, walking to house.

"Your boy"

 _Oh, Barry…_

"Hello. Bear?" Oliver said into the phone.

" _Hi, Ollie. How's your father?"_

"He's going to make it."

" _Take care Ollie, I love you."_

 _Damn, Barry!_ Oliver could just say something like aha. _Please Bear, don't make it harder than already it is._

„ _I love you."_ Barry said again more firmly _"Oliver?"_

"Yeah, I know."

" _Oliver? Wha… Something is wrong?"_ Barry was clearly confused

"I can't talk now, Barry. I'll see you tonight." Oliver hung up.

"Hey, Oliver. Why don't you tell that nice boy you love him?" Slade asked during cooking and started singing a snappy song, if that song even existed. He laughed "Come and learn something Oliver. You might have to cook for 20 guys someday." And he showed Oliver when put oil and garlic, later meat and wine and even some sugar. Tommy came and cut older man lesson. He stopped Oliver before going out. After a short discussion Thomas agreed for Oliver's leaving without guards. Well, he said so, but of course he sent some guys with him.

* * *

Oliver and Barry were sitting in front of each other in uncomfortable silence. They never had that problem before. Sure, they had small fights, but there was like both wanted to say something. Food on the table was barely touched. Oliver looked into younger man's eyes. They were filled with so much sadness. Older man couldn't take this anymore and got up to take a jacket.

"I have to go."

"Can I go with you?" Barry quietly asked, not watching his boyfriend's movies but staring at the table.

"No, Bear. There will be detectives there, people from the press."

"I'll wait in the cab."

"I don't want you to get involved."

"… When will I see you again?"

Oliver remanded silent for a while and finally answer "Go back to New Hampshire, and I'll call at your patents' house."

"When will I see you again, Oliver?"

"I don't know." Oliver came to Barry and hugged him after little hesitating he kissed him. _Damn, he'll miss him so much._

Oliver arrived at the hospital. There was silence, too silent. Beside that no one was there, like nobody. No his brother's man, no police. Who the hell keeps his father safe? He saw the sandwich. It just was laying. Someone took one or two bites. What? Oliver came upstairs and found his father. He was alone and immobile. The nurse came, asked him to leave and tell police made their men left about ten minutes ago because of interfered. Like hell he's going to leave his father. He called Tommy to send men to hospital. Some guys must be here. The nurse helped him move his father into another room and waited. The young man came and with his thick accent introduced himself as a baker. Robert Queen helped him and his future father-in-law before. Although Oliver said it was dangerous to stay, the guy was stubborn, he wanted to stay to help. Oliver sent him outside and told to wait for him. He noticed the older man was conscious. He whispered to his father's ear "Just lie here, pop. I take care of you now. I'm with you now". Silent tears slipped from the old man's eyes and a smile showed on his face. Outside the buildings, both men pretended to be armed guards so attackers didn't try anything. Police came and captain ordered Oliver leave. And when a young man refused the officer threatened him arrested. When Oliver mentioned the Merlyn, that guy hit him and broke his jaw. Fucking captain. Fortunately, his brother and men came.

* * *

When Oliver came to house with swollen face, Tommy pulled him into a hug and added, laughing "Ollie, let me look you. You're beautiful, beautiful. You're gorgeous."

In room Tommy was pacing madly. "Malcolm wants to talk! Imagine the nerve of the son-of-a-bitch! He wants a meeting today. He wants us to send Oliver to hear the proposition" Tommy said. After longer chat between men when some "They shot my father..." "Even that was business, not personal." "Then business will have to suffer." " All right, we'll wait." was said Oliver snapped. What? Capitan and Malcolm Merlyn are to big dangerous for his father and for Queen's business.

Oliver said firmly "We can't wait. We can't wait. No matter what Merlyn says, he's going to kill Pop. They want to have a meeting with me, right? It will be me, captain and Merlin. Let's set the meeting. Get our informers to find out where it's going to be held. We insist it's a public place. A bar, a restaurant. Some place where there are people, so I feel safe. They'll search me when I meet them, right? So I can't have a weapon on me. But if Slade can figure out a way to have a weapon planted there for me... then I'll kill them both."

Tommy laughed at Oliver and said "Nice college boy. Didn't want to get mixed up in the family business. Now you want to shoot a police captain because he slapped you? Dig, this is business and he's taking it personal." added and turned to John. "It's not personal, Tommy. It's strictly business." Oliver said.

They finally agreed to kill both men. Although Dig warned about the consequences after murder of cop they agreed, even it was dishonest a cop. Dishonest cop mixed up in drugs. They will give a story to a newspaper. They set up the meeting. Slade sent man to hide a gun in the bathroom. He put a special tape on the trigger and the butt of the pistol. They told him to talk with the enemy a bit, asked to permission to go to the toilet, shoot two bullets each men head, quickly leave a gun and left the place. Oliver said goodbye to his brothers, Tommy told younger man he will tell their mother and talk to Barry in some time.

Oliver was sitting with them in Italian pub. Merlin was talking to him in Italian and trying to convince him to peace. More a fake peace. Oliver was listening with a stone face. Let them believe he is conserving it. When he left to the bathroom, he couldn't find a gun. He started panic and with shaky hands, he finally found a pistol. Business, strictly business. He couldn't leave the family. He couldn't leave Barry ass well, but after the will be done he'll have to run. Like Tommy said at least year. Yeah, strictly business. Trying to claim a bit down Oliver came back to the table. Taking deep and long breaths, he looked into Malcolm's eyes. He has to target and shoot. It's easy. They are close enough to not miss. Taking lasts breath Oliver rose arm and pulled a trigger.

* * *

The live in Sicilia were boring. He always had to have two guards. After some time Oliver met a beautiful girl. He ordered a proper meeting with her and her family. It's not like he could come back home. Despite boredom he could get to use to live here. He could have a wife, children and big house in this hot country, even he would probably never forget about Barry. Oliver married Sara. He was teaching her English and how to drive. Then he got a massage. Tommy was dead. Robert Queen went to meeting of the Five Families. He didn't seek a revenge, but the solution to permission for Oliver to come back. He discovered the Damien Darhk was the main problem and enemy in war not Ghul. Thea's husband has been hurting her. Thomas had beat shit of him for that. At day of Tommy's murdered, he has hit her really hard. Queen was during trip to him. That son of the bitch had helped with plan of attack Tommy. Oliver had to come back to the USA. He told to send Sara back to her family, but the woman wanted to surprised him and took his car for trip. When she started engine to drive to her husband, the car exploded. So they tried to get him killed even here.

* * *

After a year begin in mother country Oliver finally decided meet Barry. Allen was taking care of children from school. Barry froze as he saw Oliver "How long have you been back?" He asked older man.

"I've been back a year. Longer than that, I think. It's good to see you, Bear."

They went for a walk. A little time has passed and Oliver ended silence "I'm working for my father now, Bar. He's been sick. Very sick."

"But you're not like him. You told me you weren't going to become like your father."

"My father is no different than any other powerful man. Any man who's responsible for other people. Like a senator or president."

"How naïve you sound."

"Why?"

"They don't have men killed."

"Who's being naïve, Barry? My father's way of doing things is over. Even he knows that. In five years the Corleone family is going to be completely legitimate. Trust me. That's all I can tell you about my business. Barry..."

"Oliver, why did you come here? Why? What do you want with me after all this time? I've been calling and writing."

"I came because I need you. I care for you."

"Please stop it, Oliver."

"Because... I want you to marry me."

"It's too late."

"Please, Barry.. I'll do anything you ask to make up for what's happened to us. Because that's important, Bear. Because what's important is that we have each other. That we have a life together. That we have children. Our children. Barry, I need you. And I love you." Oliver saw Barry's emotions. He knew exactly that moment. Barry isn't sure anything. It was good time to strike and helped him make his mind. Queen took his ex- and hopefully future lover into arms and they went to car. They got in. Barry's head was on his shoulder as silent tears were slipping along his cheeks. Younger man closed tight his eyes and pressed his face into Oliver's chest. Yes, it is going to work.

* * *

At meeting Slade and another man were asking for permission of fight with Darkh's men. Oliver as head of family refused. He and Robert decided move to Nevada so both of these men could start own families. Oliver said that Thea's husband is going to be his right hand there and Diggle will be a family's lawyer in Las Vegas.

Oliver went to Las Vegas to a casino. He explains Billy Wintergreen, family needs his help. He and some of his friends need to sing there from time to time. So he should sign a long term contract for shows at the casino, about five performance a year. Oliver offered to buy a hotel and casino. The meeting was in order, not counting the senseless farce at the beginning, until the owner exploded in angers. Like mad he started shouting. He offended and threated Queen Family. He said the Queens are too weak to take charge and Darkh can give a better offer. There's no need to say Oliver wasn't thrilled but this work hasn't end yet.

At home Barry told Oliver Thea want the youngest man of Queen as a godfather for her second son. Robert explains his son enemies are going to try to kill Oliver soon. They will send one of most trusted man, that will mean this man is the traitor, to set up a encounter with fake offer of cooperation. Not long time after that Robert Queen died of a heart attack during play with his grandson

During a funeral one of close friend and one of _caporegime_ not less, offered Oliver a meet with Darkh, making himself the traitor as Robert predicted. That need to be end. The Queen Famigliais in danger. The rest of the five mafia's clans not so slowly became threatens. The plan was set and done. During baptism the owner of the casino and heads of Five Families including Damian Darkh had been killed. What was needing, was done. The slaughter was done. That day the last traitor was pay for betraying. When Oliver left church he went to Thea's husband's flat to meet him. When he walked into apartment he said "You have to answer for Thomas"

"Oliver, you got it all wrong." Panicked man answer.

"You fingered Tommy for the Darkh people. That little farce you played with my sister. You think that could fool a Queen?"

"Oliver, I'm innocent. I swear on the kids. Please, don't do this."

"Darkh is dead. Ghul too. So the rest. Today I settle all family business, so don't tell me you're innocent. Admit what you did. Don't be afraid. Do you think I'd make my sister a widow? No, you're out of the family business. That's your punishment. You're finished. I'm putting you on a plane to Vegas. Dig. I want you to stay there. Understand? " He said to John and added turning back to man he was speaking with "Only don't tell me you're innocent. Because it insults my intelligence. Makes me very angry. Who approached you? Ghul or Darkh?"

"It was Darkh."

"Good. There's a car waiting outside to take you to the airport. I'll call your wife and tell her what flight you're on."

"Oliver..."

"Get out of my sight."

When the said man went outside and got in car Slade from back seat strangled him. At house Thea came shouting at Oliver and calling him a murderer. Barry was trying to claim her down but without a success.

"Oliver, you lousy bastard! You killed my husband. You waited until Papa died, so nobody could stop you and then you killed him. You blamed him for Tommy. You always did. Everybody did. But you never thought about me! You never did a damn about me! Now what are I going to do?" Thea turned to Barry "Why do you think he kept him at the Mall? Whole time he knew he was going to kill him." She screamed at Oliver again "And you stood godfather to our baby. You lousy cold-hearted bastard!" The young woman grabbed newspaper and throw it "Want to know how many men he had killed with my man? Read the papers! That's your husband!"

Oliver hugged woman who after few seconds started to struggle.

"Take her upstairs. Get her a doctor. She's hysterical." He said and sent men with his sister. He noticed Barry's starring.

"Oliver, is it true?" Younger man asked his husband quietly.

"Don't ask me about my business, Bear."

"Is it true?"

" Don't ask me about my business. Enough!" Oliver slammed hand on table. His face showed so much anger Barry never saw before. There was a long silent break.

"All right." Oliver said claiming down.

"This one time. I'll let you ask me about my affairs."

"Is it true?" Barry asked again. When Oliver remained silent he asked one more time. "Is it?"

"No." Older man answer clammily and emotionless.

Barry sighed with relief and smiled with tears in eyes. He came to his husband, hugged him and kissed.

"I guess we both need a drink. Come on." Barry said and left room to prepare a drink. When he turned to room through open door he could see men whose approach Oliver. They shanked his hand and kissed it. And then Barry realized. It struck him like lighting. How could he be so blind and naïve? Oliver is now head of Queen family. The Godfather as his father was before. Why didn't he see how his love of live change from charming and carrying man to cold-blood and heartless mafia boss? Voice in Barry's head said he just didn't want to see that. And Barry became the husband of an USA's mafia leader. Oliver's face was so emotionless. His eyes so cold. His moves were like he owns world. Even one time he didn't look at Barry. He was completely different man Barry knew. He was frightening. Barry's heart stopped beating for moment. Is he going to spend rest of his life with that foreign man who used to be his Ollie?

AN: The problem is I haven't watched the Arrow but the Flash. But I watched this movie (Godfather) not long ago and fell in love with it. I had to use it for Olivarryweek. Characters are bit different but they have to. I could not find anyone for Jhonny Fontane . And in desperation I chose a Billy Wintergreen which is strange choice but what can I do?


End file.
